Canal Famille Fantasia
Canal Famille Fantasia is a sequel to ''Fantasia and Fantasia/2000 ''and the third film in the ''Fantasia ''series Opening scene: introduction Fantasia opens with Animated scenes of members of an orchestra gathering and tuning their instruments. Master of ceremonies Sylvester the Cat as Deems Taylor enters the stage and introduces the program. Tom and Jerry as Leopold Stokowski NBC Symphony Orchestra Santorini by Yanni This segment starts without introduction immediately after the opening. Abstract patterns and shapes resembling bird color and hawk explore a world of light and darkness which is ultimately conquered by light. Tales from the Vienna Woods by Johann Strauss In tune with the rhythm of Strauss' waltz, Porky Pig and his unnamed hunting dog are in the presumed woods of the title, as Porky, in the role usually reserved for Elmer Fudd's rabbit/duck hunter character, holds up the sign "I'm hunting that @!!*@ rabbit!!" (which turns out to be none other than Bugs Bunny) and the dog holds a sign of his own which simply states "DITTO". Other than the 1930s incarnation of Porky hunting a Bugs Bunny prototype in Ben "Bugs" Hardaway's and Cal Dalton's Porky's Hare Hunt (1938), this is Porky's sole outing as a "rabbit hunter", but since both Porky and Bugs are also bereft here of their familiar voices, the primary motivator of the plot becomes the expressiveness of the characters' "balletic performance". The "@!!*@ rabbit", to the beat of the music, chomps on his carrots, lifting his foot out of the hole to press the pedal to open the lid of his "Rabbit Rubbish" receptacle, tossing carrot stubs in and closing the lid. This alerts Porky's dog, who points to Bugs' hiding hole. Bugs' hands emerge from the hole, holding a book entitled Emily Post Etiquette, then turns to a page that states "It ain't polite to point!" at which he then slams the book shut on the spherical nose at the tip of the dog's snout. Bugs then emerges from his hole, standing on a theater-style elevated platform, pirouettes out like a ballerina, dance kicks the dog in the face and ties his tail to a tree, making the dog spring back and crash into the flimsy stump, breaking it over his head, knocking him senseless, and he burbles his lips with his finger like a baby. Porky and the dog hide in a bush, only to find Bugs already there. Bugs confuses the duo and makes the dog jump in the bush, then runs out and pretends to be the dog, pointing to the bush. The dog pops out just before Porky pulls the trigger, followed by Bugs' grabbing the shotgun and throwing it into a tree's knothole, where a squirrel, irked by the entry of the object into his abode, fires the weapon. The impact of the gunshot causes each main character to assume his own fatal wounding. As Porky and the dog examine themselves and find no bullet mark, Bugs, appearing to be mortally hit, falls to the ground. Porky and the dog start mourning him, with Porky trying to undo Bugs' fingers around his chest. However, once he does so, Bugs is revealed to have a baby blue bra underneath! Emitting a scream of feminine modesty, he rises as a ballerina wearing a tutu and pointe shoes that matches the same color of his bra, slapping Porky's face three times, ties them to each other with the bra, flipping his tutu to revealed his pink bloomers to the audience, and gracefully dances off into the distance, falling at the end of his dance, and leaving his two antagonists with puzzled and dismayed expressions on their faces. The Rain Must Fall by Yanni When Jon is asked to perform a magic show, he discovers that his tricks are not as good as he thought, so he visits a magic shop, where Garfield and the owner's dog duel with the equipment in the store. Eventually the magic wand breaks and causes adverse effects. Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro by Dmitri Shostakovich Based on The Steadfast Tin Soldier by Hans Christian Andersen, the concerto was written as a gift by Shostakovich to his musically gifted young son, Princess Aurora as Ballerina, Jasper and Horace as Jack In The Box and Prince Phillips as Tin Soldier and the percussive rhythms also suit a story about a soldier. In contrast to the original story, the ending is a happy one. The Barber Of Seville - Overture by Gioachino Rossini and Wedding March by Mendelssohn The conductor, after a brief confused look at his watch, shrugs, then starts the orchestra, which causes Elmer to turn wide-eyed towards the audience. Bugs then steps out from behind a stage door, dressed in a barber's outfit, and ropes Elmer into getting a shave, rendering him "nice and clean" at the expense of the integrity of Elmer's facial features ("although your face looks like it might have gone through a machine"). After recovering, Elmer starts the chase again (speaking his only line in the cartoon: "Oh, wait till I get that wabbit!"), but is stopped by Bugs dressed as a temptress (possibly Rosina from the actual Barber of Seville opera), singing, "what would you want with a rabbit? Can't you see that I'm much sweeter? I'm your little señorit-er. You're my type of guy, let me straighten your tie, and I shall dance for you." He then ties Elmer's shotgun into a bowtie (no dialogue is heard from this point onwards until the end) and snips off Elmer's pants suspender buttons . After being thoroughly embarrassed when his pants fall down, Elmer sees through Bugs' disguise, he tries shooting him, but is blown back into the barber's chair. Bugs has another go with Elmer's scalp, beginning with a scalp massage with his hands and feet, turning his head into a fruit salad bowl (complete with cherry on top). Elmer chases Bugs again, but Bugs plays a snake charmer to get an electric shaver to chase Elmer. Elmer disables the shaver with a shotgun blast and chases Bugs back to the barber's chairs. Bugs and Elmer raise their chairs to dizzying heights, and Bugs cuts loose a stage sandbag which bonks Elmer, causing Elmer to wander around in a daze until he's back (yet again) in Bugs' barber chair. Before Bugs' third go-round with Elmer's scalp, he gives one of his feet a pedicure with a can opener, hedge clippers, file and red paint. That is followed by growing a beard on Elmer's face and shaving it with a miniature mower, and finally a mud masque for the face which Bugs handles like cement. Then it's back to the scalp as Bugs massages it with hair tonic first, then adds "Figaro Fertilizer", causing hair to grow from Elmer's head which sprouts into flowers. A short 'arms chase' ensues as a result where Bugs and Elmer chase each other off stage with bigger weapons (first axes, then guns, then cannons). Finally, Bugs ends the chase by offering flowers, chocolates and a ring to Elmer, who ducks offstage and comes back as the blushing bride. The tune then briefly switches to the "Wedding March" by Mendelssohn, before finishing with Bugs carrying his 'bride' up a long flight of stairs, through a false doorway (opening up onto thin air), and drops Fudd down into a wedding cake labeled "The Marriage of Figaro". Bugs then looks at the camera, smirks, and says in the same way as his catchphrase, "Eh, next!" The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling, the segment is the only one retained from 1940's Fantasia. Mickey Mouse as the apprentice of sorcerer Yen Sid who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss Set upon a cartoon representation of the title waterway, this parody of Disney's Silly Symphony cartoon, The Ugly Duckling, is perfectly timed to the strains of the Strauss waltz. As the story opens, a mother swan is gliding with her brood, when a small black duck (which some animation historians have described as a possible representation of baby Daffy Duck, pre-dating Baby Looney Tunes by nearly 60 years) tries to join them. The mother angrily makes eyes at him and swats him away, and he swims away with a big red handprint on his backside. When the lonesome little duckling tries again, using his underwater bubble tactic, the mother becomes even angrier at the little pest, now floating encased in a big bubble, and slaps him back to the water. A large buzzard in a "hep cat" hairdo spots the troupe using his eyes which can extend and adjust to focus like binoculars. He hangs up an "Out To Brunch" sign and swoops down for his meal. Swimming behind them to the rhythm of the music, he sprinkles salt and pepper on one of the little swans, but the pepper makes the baby swan sneeze. Then, one by one, the buzzard picks off the baby swans (the third one propelled by a tiny outboard motor). He also picks up the little black duck, but immediately puts him back, stamping the apparently unpalatable creature with, as befits a World War II cartoon, a "Rejected (unfit-for-military-service) 4F" label. The mother swan turns around and, seeing her charges gone, panics, looks all over and lifts a rock and peers underneath it only to see the little duckling, and slams it back down on him, and then falls into a faint. The duckling tries to revive her by splashing her with a bucketful of the water she's already lying in, and sees the buzzard taking the baby swans away, and becomes enraged. Suddenly turning into a super-duck-fighter-plane, briefly shown morphed into a representation of the P-40 Warhawk fighter, he takes to the sky after the buzzard in hot pursuit, zooming past a clasp of trees which suddenly become alive as they react to the passing object. The buzzard sees the enraged duckling chasing him and literally turns yellow, dropping the baby swans, each of whom opens a little parachute on the way down, allowing them to drop safely. The duckling loops around and smashes head-on into the buzzard, now seemingly a symbolic representation of our wartime enemies and, as the buzzard is knocked out, hands him a drum of TNT and drops him from the sky. The impact with the ground causes the TNT drum to explode on the buzzard who is then seen strumming on a harp and floating towards some form of afterlife, held aloft by a balloon tied to his tail. The final scene shows the heroic black duckling, savior of the family, as part of the mother swan's brood, quacking along to the rhythm of the waltz's finalé—with only his own little reflection in the water not paying attention. While the duckling himself turned off in another direction along with mother swan and her brood, his reflection happily quacks along with the music swimming straight, banging into a tree, then frantically zig-zags to catch up to him as the cartoon fades out. Keys to Imagination by Yanni In the morning, the five realize they'd spent the night in the "Skull Cave", where Christopher Robin is supposedly trapped. The five split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own. Pooh gets stuck in a small gap in the cave's crystals, and the four others tumble about before finding the "Eye of the Skull" where Christopher Robin is. They demonstrate their courage, strength, and intelligence to reach the eye (Rabbit thinks up a plan to reach the "eye", Tigger bounces Piglet up to a ledge, and Piglet faces his fear of heights to toss a rope down to the others) where they find Christopher Robin alive and well. He explains he was at school, and that the Skullasaurus is actually Pooh's growling stomach. Pooh, upon seeing Christopher Robin, excitedly frees himself from the crevasse, only to hit a rock wall and slide down into a deep pit, with no way out. While there, he realizes that Christopher Robin is still in his heart, even when they are not together, just as Christopher had promised. Firebird Suite – 1919 Version by Igor Stravinsky The story of the spring sprite and her companion, an elk, who accidentally awakes the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest, and seemingly the sprite. The Sprite survives, and the elk encourages her to restore the forest to its former state. Category:Movies